Children of the Night
by Maho Kyubey
Summary: Cuando un grupo de fanáticos extremistas deciden servirse de magia antigua para cambia lo que debió ser el final del manga, depende de los hijos de Naruto y compañía viajar al pasado para defender el futuro de sus padres y el suyo propio, pero tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para remediarlo (NS/SH Anti NH/SS).
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de los fans NH/SS y que los mostrados aquí son extremistas e irreales (y necesitaba un villano para el fic), así que si alguno está leyendo esto tómenselo con humor, por cierto el nombre de Himawari se lo puse por la hermanita de Shinchan no por la del manga.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (bueno, OC sí) son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto Ryou Bakura, Eruru y los personajes de Shaman King que son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>Una vez terminado el manga y la película los personajes de Naruto siguieron con sus vidas ajenos a la vista del lector, Naruto se casó con Sakura y tuvieron dos hijos mellizos, una niña y un niño a los que nombraron Himawari y Menma de trece años y medio, Saske se casó con Hinata y tuvo dos hijas Hotaru la mayor de diecisiete y Hikari la menor de doce, sin mencionar que Kakashi finalmente se casó con una viuda que vino de otra aldea de nombre Asanoha Asakura que tenía dos hijos Hao e Yho Asakura, actualmente con dieciocho y 14 años respectivamente, sin olvidar al hijo en común de la pareja Amidamaru con nueve años y medio y Kira la hija de Suigetsu y Karin con trece años, sin mencionar otras parejas que se dieron como el ShikaTema,InoSai, GaaSari y otras más que no mencionare por no ser relevantes para esta historia, lo que sí es importante son los ninjas de nuevo ingreso que vienen de otras aldeas tan distantes como Sunagakure y Kirigakure gracias a programas de intercambios y asilo para refugiados de las antiguas guerras, de hecho esas son las razones por las que Ryou Bakura y Asanoha Asakura están aquí, él es un ninja de intercambio de Kirigakuri y ella una refugiada que estuvo vagando con sus hijos hasta encontrar un lugar donde poder ser bien recibida y establecerse, lugar que encontró en Konoha, pero ahora nos centraremos en el nuevo equipo 7 conformado por Shinachiku Uzumaki, Hikari Uchiha y Ryou Bakura y su sensei Konohamaru quien ¨casualmente¨ no se encontraba ya que el actual Hokage Naruto les había dado permiso de ir en una misión en solitario.<p>

**…**

Entre la oscuridad de la noche una cabellera azulina se mecía con el viento entre los frondosos árboles de Konoha, mientras daba pasos firmes entre las fuertes ramas sin darse cuenta que era observada por uno de sus compañeros.

Cabellera larga y lacia de un tono oscuro con destellos azulino como el cielo nocturno, piel blanca y tersa y una esbelta figura, no cabía duda su compañera era hermosa, aunque un poco plana pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa –piensa un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos jade con rasgos delicados mientras observa a la joven de cabellos oscuros−

Ryou más te vale que te des prisa o te dejaremos atrás –dice la joven de ojos bicolor a su compañero de cabello blanquecino− Si, lo siento –dice un poco apenado el joven antes de acelerar un poco el paso y antes de que la joven de cabellos azulinos notara como era observada por su compañero de ojos jade− ¿Y tú que tanto me estás viendo Menma? Más te vale que no sea mi pecho de nuevo porque si lo es te juro que…−advierte de forma amenazante a su compañero mientras activa el sharingan en su ojo derecho e inconscientemente lleva una de sus manos a su aun inexistente pecho, el cual por cierto Menma tiene la costumbre de comparar solo para molestarla antes de ser interrumpida por el−

Solo admiraba lo hermosa que te veías –dice con una sonrisa radiante y sincera, la cual hace que esta se voltee avergonzada y algo sonrojada con aparente molestia− Tonto

Mientras esto ocurría un joven de cabellera blanquecina y ojos color café claro había estado observando la situación desde lejos y realmente no entendía la molestia de la joven, después de todo ella realmente era hermosa y más aún cuando la luna enmarcaba su figura –piensa el joven mientras observa desde lejos a la joven mientras intenta seguirles el paso a sus compañeros antes de sin darse cuenta comenzar a observar el pecho plano de la de cabellos azulinos− ¨Yo no le veo nada de malo, para mi luce muy hermosa tal y como es ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡No debería pensar así de ella, es mi compañera! Mucho menos mirar su…¨

¡Ryou! ¡Ryou! –Grita la joven de ojos bicolor a su compañero de ojos café sacándolo de su ensoñación antes de chocar contra un árbol−

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso haya arriba? Te estuve hablando por un buen rato y no respondías –menciona aparentando molestia, aunque con un leve dije de preocupación en su voz−

Si, además estabas actuando raro

¿Raro? –pregunta un poco desconcertado el peliblanco a su compañero de ojos jade−

Si, te pusiste rojo y sacudías la cabeza de un lado al otro como negando algo y luego chocaste contra un árbol ¿En que estabas pensando? –menciona inocentemente el rubio provocando que el joven de ojos cafés se sonroje de nuevo y se quede callado− ves hay vas de nuevo ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

Pues estas un poco caliente, pero parece que no tienes fiebre –dice la joven con su mano sobre la frente de Ryou, el cual por cierto estaba totalmente colorado por la pena ya que aunque no lo parezca mucho por esta primera impresión, el en realidad es alguien muy tímido− Ya estamos cerca de casa así que supongo que podremos continuar desde aquí a pie, pero será mejor que en cuanto lleguemos vayas a ver a un doctor ¿entendiste Ryou?

Si –menciona antes de dar un gran suspiro y seguir caminando detrás de sus compañeros, definitivamente tendría que pasar menos tiempo con Menma, estar tanto con el ya comenzaba a afectarle.−

**…**

Mientras tanto en nuestro mundo en un futuro alternativo…

¡Maldición! El manga termino en NaruSaku –dice un fan NH/SS quien un traje y máscara ANBU de ave, mientras con sus puños golpea el escritorio encolerizado−

Después de todos los momentos que teníamos, las claves que puso Kishimoto ¿Cómo pudo ser? –menciona con tristeza una joven de cabello largo y castaño quien cubría su rostro con una máscara ANBU de gato−

La única explicación es que Kishimoto es el peor Mangaka del mundo ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a Hinata y más después de todo lo que ella se sacrificó? Ella se merecía a Naruto – dice al borde de las lágrimas una joven de cabello negro con un corte parecido al de Sarada, mientras con sus manos cubría la máscara que ocultaba su rostro

Y lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada –menciona un joven rubio de tez morena mientras golpea la pared con furia y su máscara ANBU de tigre oculta la rabia creciente en su expresión y ojos−

Pues yo personalmente pienso hacer realidad lo que dije en aquel foro ¨si Kishimoto no cambia la historia le clavare un sable en el cuello para que cambie de opinión¨ ¿Quién me acompaña? –dice el joven de máscara de ave y cabello negro mientras levanta su espada con decisión−

¡Yo! –mencionan todos los presentes emocionados sacando sus espadas y juntándolas en señal de apoyo a su camarada, excepto uno, que recién entraba con un cofre entre sus manos y se mantenía sereno−

No hace falta ser tan drásticos, aún nos queda una alternativa –menciona la joven líder del grupo quien por cierto lleva un traje ANBU de la niebla y una máscara como la de Haku que cubría su rostro mientras saca y abre un cofre que contenía varios pergaminos que parecían de bastante antigüedad− Estos pergaminos contienen magia antigua, con solo uno de ellos podremos volver al pasado y hacer que Kishimoto cambie la historia−

¿Y Cómo haremos eso? –pregunta curiosa una pelirroja con mascara ANBU de jabalí−

Pues con dinero por supuesto, solo hace falta conseguirlo –menciona con naturalidad mientras una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro, la cual no pudo ser apreciada por los demás debido a la máscara−

Yo tengo mil pesos ahorrados ¿Eso ayuda? –pregunta la más pequeña del grupo con una máscara ANBU de conejo−

Emm…tenía otra cosa en mente –responde de manera tranquila antes de dar a conocer su plan−

**…**

FLAS INFORMATIVO

UN grupo de lo que parecen ser jóvenes enmascarados Y fuertemente armados ha asaltado el Bank of America, la policía no ha podido hacer nada para evitar que se llevaran hasta el último centavo de dicho establecimiento, ya que los asaltantes contaban con tecnología nunca antes vista.

FIN DE FLASH INFORMATIVO

**…**

En el pasado…

−Un joven Mangaka de treintainueve años y cabello negro acababa de terminar el trabajo de toda una vida, concluido con un bello final Narusaku como única pareja y si bien el romance no era su especialidad se sentía conforme con su trabajo, después de todo venía preparando este momento a lo largo de todo el manga, sin olvidar que el nombramiento detallado de Naruto como Hokage y el desarrollo de personaje de varios de sus ninjas, sin duda un final del que estaba orgulloso y no lo cambiaría por nada o eso creía hasta que escucho sonar el teléfono de su oficina− ¿Mochi mochi?

¿Kishimoto eres tú? –pregunta uno de los jefes ejecutivos de pierrot antes de continuar al recibir una respuesta afirmativa y un ¨a que debo este gran honor¨−Kishimoto queríamos pedirte que el final de tu manga fuera NaruHina y SasuSaku y si se puede que también tenga, InoSai y ShikaTema y cualquier pareja que se te ocurra− mencionan como si fuera lo más normal, ofendiendo al mangaka, después de todo era su obra y no la cambiara por nada del mundo o eso creía el hasta que escucho…− te pagaremos el triple

Hecho –dice el mangaka accediendo a las peticiones de la compañía (que sin el saberlo fue sobornada por los NH y SS) antes de comenzar a hacer lo que le habían pedido, como ya casi no tenía tiempo usaría un boceto descartado de la hija SasuKarin para que fuera la hija de Sakura y Saske, un bosquejo desechado del retoño NaruSaku (por tener cosas que dijo que no serían hereditarias [los bigotes]) para que fuera hijo de NaruHina y para el resto de los hijos y como el tiempo se le venía encima decidió poner en una bolsa los nombres y rasgos de todos y así crear a sus descendientes (y algunas parejas, de hecho así nació el Chojikarui).−

**…**

En la guarida de los SS y NH…

Está hecho –menciona con seguridad la líder del grupo al enterarse de que las cosas van como las planeo−

¿Y ahora qué sigue? –pregunta con curiosidad la joven pelirroja−

Usaremos esto –dice la líder del grupo antes de sacar otro de los pergaminos antiguos del cofre y mostrarlo con autosuficiencia− con el podremos entrar a cualquier mundo incluyendo Naruto y alterar su pasado, sin mencionar que podremos crear alter egos dentro de la historia y nuevos personajes.

Si podemos crear nuevos personajes yo nomino a Mayu –menciona la más pequeña emocionada ante la idea de que su hijo NH favorito se haga realidad−

Lo tomare en consideración, solo hay un problema –dice con tranquilidad, antes de cambiar su semblante y su tono por uno serio−

¿Cuál? –pregunta el joven rubio de tez morena decidido a continuar con esto hasta el final y muy interesado en lo que su líder tenia para decir−

Al hacerlo el mangaka perderá parcialmente el control de su historia −dice con severidad al mencionar las consecuencias de utilizar magia antigua−

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? −mencionan al unísono un par de gemelos cuyos rostros eran cubiertos por mascaras ANBU−

Que aunque el manga termine en NH y SS para nosotros, puede que termine en NS para ellos, pero con o sin nuestra interferencia es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesta a correr, vayan preparando todo lo necesario para el viaje –dice con decisión y fanatismo en su voz y su mirada, mientras contiene la furia que le invade de solo imaginarse un final NaruSaku−

¡Si! –mencionan todos al unísono antes de comenzar los preparativos, hacer sus alter egos y elegir hijos NH y SS usaran para pelear su última batalla−

**…**

En el mundo de Naruto…

Que sucede Naruto? –Pregunta extrañada la joven pelirosa al ver a su esposo tan serio, lo cual es inusual en el−

Estoy preocupado –menciona serio mirando en dirección a la ventana−

Es por Menma ¿Verdad? Aun no entiendo ¿cómo es que se te ocurrió dejarlos ir solos a una misión tan pronto? ¿En que estabas pensando Naruto? –Menciona al principio seria, para luego tornarse un poco molesta dándole un leve escalofrió a Naruto al recordar lo sucedido−

FLASHBACK

Papa déjanos ir a una misión nosotros solos

No puedo Menma, aún son muy jóvenes entiende

Si no nos dejas ir a una misión nosotros solos le diré a mamá que fuiste tú quien arruino su vestido favorito y no solo eso, sino que también trataste de remplazarlo con uno nuevo y te consta que puedo probarlo, tengo el original –al momento de escuchar eso Naruto comenzó a sudar frio, su hijo lo había derrotado− Men…Menma se razonable –dice intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hijo, pero en el fondo ya se sabía derrotado después de todo su hijo había heredado su persistencia y su terquedad− ¿Tenemos un trato o no? –Menciona su hijo de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados ante la negativa de su padre antes de extenderle una mano en señal de acuerdo, el cual muy a su pesar Naruto acepto, provocando una sonrisa en la cara de su hijo− de acuerdo, pero promete deshacerte del vestido original –dice Naruto derrotado y con la cara sobre el escritorio.

Hecho –Menciona el joven Menma triunfante con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, pero aun manteniendo la compostura yendo hacia la puerta, haciendo que una vez que este se fue Naruto se pregunte si ¿Es realmente su hijo? Ya que si él hubiera logrado eso de joven él hubiera…− ¡Yaaaaaaaaattaaaaaa!

Gritado– dice antes de ser interrumpido por el grito de victoria de su Hijo una vez que este cerró la puerta, ante lo cual pone una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego recordar la razón por la cual estaba en ese terrible predicamento−

Flashback

Estoy seguro que esta sorpresa le va a encantar ttebayo –menciona con orgullo para sí mismo mientras observa la pancarta de ¨FELIZ ANIVERSARIO¨ con un marco de flores y recién pintada que acababa de hacer−

Naruto, Menma estoy en casa, por cierto Himawari fue a visitarme al trabajo y dijo que llegaría un poco tarde –dice la pelirosa recién entrando a casa−

¡¿Sakura-chan?! ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? –pregunta al borde de un ataque de pánico al ver a su esposa llegar sorpresivamente a su hogar (mucho antes de lo que la esperaba) −

Olvide algo arriba –menciona de lo más natural, aunque un poco extrañada por la actitud de su marido−

¿Arriba? No te preocupes yo te lo traigo –dice nervioso recordando todo lo que había dejado en la recamara para preparar la sorpresa de aniversario para Sakura antes de ir corriendo escaleras arriba y aventar todo al armario de la recamara−

Pero Naruto ni siquiera sabes qué cosa es ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy que actúas tan extraño? –Dice aparentando molestia aun que internamente lo sabía, seguramente planeaba algo para su aniversario como todos los años, después de todo Naruto es muy malo disimulando, pero aun que ella lo sabía siempre le daba el gusto al rubio de hacerse la sorprendida y la verdad es que no fingía, bueno no del todo después de todo aun que supiera que planeaba algo siempre había ese toque especial que le daba ese rubio que cautivo su corazón a las sorpresas que las hacia únicas y fascinantes−

Nada amor –menciona temeroso el rubio de que su joven esposa descubra su sorpresa−

Bueno, como sea aquí esta –Menciona antes de tomar lo que olvido lo cual se encontraba en su mesita de noche justo al lado del armario casi provocándole un infarto a Naruto y por el cual pudo ver a través de las rendijas y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta unas rosas, poniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro imperceptible para su esposo para luego despedirse con un beso al mismo antes de irse−

Qué alivio, parece que la pancarta no se dañó ttebayo –Menciona aliviado al ver que su arduo trabajo aún seguía en pie una vez asegurado que su espesa se fue−

…Papá –Menciona el joven Menma quien suele ser el ayudante de Naruto en los aniversarios entrando recién a la habitación y al closet después de notar algo importante−

¿Qué pasa Menma? –dice con una sonrisa zorruna antes de notar lo que su hijo intentaba decirle y que los colores abandonaran su rostro, el vestido favorito de Sakura, peor aún el vestido BLANCO favorito de Sakura manchado de pinturas rojas y negras, estaba seguro de que si Sakura veía eso Sakura lo mataría−

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? −menciona para sí mismo casi al borde del infarto el rubio de ojos azulinos− Podríamos lavarlo ta…tal vez se le quite –dice antes de correr en dirección a donde se lavaba la ropa−

No creo que funcione papá, creo que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad a mi mamá – menciona el joven de ojos jade mientras ve como su padre talla frenéticamente el vestido en un intento desesperado por quitar las manchas y al ver el color que salía de las burbujas de jabón se podía ver que no estaba funcionando−

¡¿Estás loco Menma?! Tu madre me mataría, además ya está ¡¿EH?! –Dice con una sonrisa zorruna antes de abrir los ojos y notar como el vestido quedo más estropeado de lo que ya estaba−

…Quedo peor –menciona Menma al ver el desastre que hizo su padre y al ver que el pobre iba a morir de un ataque al corazón dio un suspiro de resignación y decidió darle una ayuda− Si tanto insistes en querer mentirle a mamá yo hace poco en una tienda vi un vestido idéntico a ese, bueno…sin arruinar –menciona sin mucho ánimo ya que no le gustaba engañar a su madre, pero su padre era un buen tipo, se merecía una ayudadita de vez en cuando−

¡Gracias Menma! ¡Me has salvado la vida, eres el mejor hijo del mundo! –Menciona entre lágrimas Naruto mientras abraza a su hijo− Ya papá, no es para tanto –menciona su hijo un poco apenado por la situación− Hijo necesito que me hagas un favor, toma ve y compra el vestido mientras yo termino de arreglar la sorpresa para tu madre –dice el rubio mayor a su hijo antes de darle el monedero que siempre ha usado desde que era un niño− hazlo y te prometo que hago lo que tú quieras y sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas –menciona al ver a su hijo incomodo ante la situación antes de que este diera un suspiro de resignación− está bien – dice antes de ir a hacer lo que su padre le pidió y comprar el vestido, pero una vez en casa y justo antes de deshacerse del vestido decide conservarlo- por si a papá se le olvida su promesa –dice para sí mismo el joven de ojos jade antes de ir a esconder el vestido en un lugar solo conocido por él, para luego volver a casa y al momento de ver a su padre poner el pulgar en alto en señal de misión cumplida, la cual era desaparecer el vestido o en este caso, esconderlo−

Fin del flashback

Al final Naruto logro darle su sorpresa a Sakura, la cual fue llenar la casa con las flores favoritas de Sakura y velas, una cena romántica y como no, una de sus tan esperadas sorpresas de aniversario: escribir con velas y en letras gigantes y en medio de la plaza principal de Konoha ¨TE AMO SAKURA-CHAN¨.

−Sí, aun al recordar el rostro iluminado de su amada esposa y su hermosa sonrisa al momento de ver su sorpresa le traía una gran calidez a su pecho, no se arrepentía de nada, pero aun así…− ¡MALDITO VESTIDO!

FIN DEL FASHBACK

No te preocupes por eso Sakura-chan, ellos son muy fuertes estarán bien, además los envié a la misión más sencilla que encontré ¿vez? –Menciona antes de darle el pergamino que contenía la misión de los jóvenes y un poco nervioso ante la idea de que su esposa se entere de la razón por la que los dejo ir solos, porque si no lo mato por lo del vestido, por esto si−

Si no estás preocupado por el, entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –dice después de leer el pergamino y notar que efectivamente no se trataba de nada peligroso−

Tengo un mal presentimiento –menciona serio mientras se pone de pie y camina en dirección a la ventana y observar por esta la montaña de los Hokages y el pueblo de Konoha, para luego observar su mano vendada donde poseía el sello que le había hecho el sabio de los 6 caminos y notar como de esta provenía un resplandor color rojo de entre los vendajes−


	2. Chapter 2

¡Yoh! –con una inmensa alegría y una gran sonrisa una joven ninja de rubio cabello, piel clara y ojos azulinos se dirigía y saludaba alegremente con una canasta en su mano libre a donde se encontraba el objeto de sus afectos−

−al ver a la de ojos azules acercándose a él con una canasta en su brazo, el moreno de cabellera castaña no pudo evitar el comenzar a sudar frio sabiendo lo que le esperaba, para luego saludar nervioso y con su característica sonrisa a la rubia una vez que esta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca− Hi-Himawari Hola

Hola Yoh, te prepare un poco más de mi famosa receta secreta de píldoras de alimento, las necesitaras para el entrenamiento de hoy, toma –con una encantadora sonrisa y gran amabilidad dice antes de tomar uno de los bocadillos de su canasta y dárselo a comer al moreno de sus sueños, quien por cierto comenzó a atragantarse de lo mal que sabía, cosa que disgusto un poco a la rubia, para luego darse cuenta de su error− ups, lo siento Yoh esas eran para mi mascota, toma estas son las tuyas –dice alegremente antes de sacar píldoras de alimento que correspondían a Yoh y ponérselas en la boca cariñosamente− ¿Te gustan?

¨Saben casi igual¨ −piensa el pobre Hatake al borde de las lágrimas debido a la tortura a la que era sometido (Himawari era pésima cocinera, peor que Sakura) antes de contestar− esta delicioso –con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no escupir lo que traía en la boca, logra responder a la pregunta hecha por su amiga, antes de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y tragar el comestible sin vomitar−

Qué bueno que te gustara Yoh, porque te hice una canasta llena para tu entrenamiento de hoy, después de todo por algo use una de las recetas supe nutritivas de mi mamá y le agregue más cosas para hacerlas mejor todavía, bueno comencemos con tu entrenamiento –con una cálida sonrisa dirigida al dueño de sus sentires dice antes de sacar unas pesas (como las que usaba Rock Lee) y mostrárselas al moreno dispuesta a colocárselas−

−Trago saliva pesadamente el moreno al ver los instrumentos y más aún porque sabía que Lee-sensei aprobaba ese tipo de entrenamiento ¨pruebas de juventud¨ les llamaba y al hacerlo no pudo evitar el recordar cómo se había metido en ese lio−

FLASHBACK

Yoh ¿Cuándo seamos grandes te casarías conmigo? –menciona una pequeña niña rubia de siete años y cortos cabellos mientras miraba el horizonte, algo sonrojada por lo recién dicho al niño que hasta ese entonces y pese a tener solo unos meses de haber llegado a su aldea se había convertido en su mejor amigo y por el cual había empezado a sentir algo muy especial−

Aja –Sin poner atención realmente a lo que le decían, responde el pequeño moreno mientras escuchaba música con sus grandes audífonos naranjas y los ojos cerrados−

¿De verdad? ¿Promesa de por vida? –pregunta con gran ilusión y una sonrisa radiante la pequeña de ojos azules, al que sería su futuro esposo si el aceptaba, después de todo una de las cosas que le había enseñado su padre era que ¨las promesas de toda la vida¨ se cumplían−

Claro, lo que digas –menciona con desinterés y ojos cerrados sin escuchar realmente lo que le decían por estar sumergido en el sonido que salía de sus auriculares−

¡Qué emoción! En ese caso le diré a mi mamá que me enseñe a cocinar, así cuando sea grande y nos casemos seré una buena esposa para ti y de paso que también me enseñe a hacer sus famosas píldoras de soldado, tú no te preocupes por nada Yoh, te prometo que con mi ayuda algún día te volverás uno de los ninjas más fuertes –con sus ojos resplandeciendo de ilusión, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora e irradiando una felicidad incontenible desde su rostro por la excitación, la pequeña se dirige a su hogar a contarle a su madre las nuevas noticias, dejando solo al en ese entonces Asakura−

¿Uh? ¿Himawari? ¿A dónde se fue? –dice después de un rato al notar que su amiga había desaparecido, para luego restarle importancia al asunto y continuar relajándose y escuchando música recostado en la verde hierba−

Al día siguiente…

¡¿Qué yo prometí que?! –exclama totalmente sorprendido desconcertado a la hora de enterarse de lo que había prometido, después de todo el no recordaba haber aceptado algo semejante−

Que te casarías conmigo ¿Qué ya se te olvido? –con liquido cristalino acumulándosele en los ojos amenazando con caer, pregunta la pequeña de ojos azules al moreno que apenas ayer sin saberlo había aceptado casarse con ella−

Bueno, ya que –responde al ver la gran tristeza en la mirada de la Uzumaki y al no querer hacerla llorar, no le queda más remedio que rendirse ante su ahora prometida−

Muy bien, entonces comencemos con tu entrenamiento –con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro menciona la pequeña, antes de sacar unas muñequeras y tobilleras con peso para su futuro esposo, quien miraba con horror los artefactos−

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Auch, ten más cuidado Menma –dice con un leve tono de molestia, mientras se aferra a la canasta de bocadillos para evitar que cayeran− casi haces que se me caigan las píldoras de alimento que prepare para Yoh.

¨Pobre Yoh¨ lo siento hermana, es que tengo algo de prisa –menciona con algo de prisa mientras con dificultad levanta las pesas que están destinadas para Yoh y se las entrega a su hermana− tengo que ir a la oficina de papá, para entregar el reporte de nuestra última misión y probablemente aproveche y nos dé una nueva y… −dice antes de ser interrumpido por las quejas de su hermana−

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te darán una nueva misión?!¡Qué injusticia! Hace días que a mí no me dan una ¿Y a ti te darán dos seguidas? Iré ahora mismo a la oficina de papá a hablar con el seriamente sobre esto –con una mirada asesina y tronando sus dedos de forma amenazante dice, para luego dirigirse corriendo en dirección a la oficina del hokage−

Lo siento Yoh –solo atina a decir rápidamente y algo apenado a modo de disculpa al moreno por la actitud de su hermana, antes de salir corriendo tras su hermana camino a la oficina del Hokage− ¡Espérame hermana!

No hay problema –con una expresión y sonrisa serena responde con amabilidad, para luego una vez que el par de hermanos estuvo fuera de su vista, quitarse las pesas, sacar unos audífonos naranjas de la mochila y ponérselos para luego irse al parque, recostarse en el pasto y quedarse dormido mientras veía las nubes escuchando música y ya que Himawari hoy no lo iba a estar molestando, definitivamente ese día podría darse el lujo de saltarse el entrenamiento−

**…**

¿De nuevo faltaras a tu entrenamiento Yho? –con una sonrisa amable pintada en sus labios y los ojos cerrados, aparece un joven moreno de larga cabellera cubierto con una gabardina. Haciendo sombra sobre el ojinegro, quien se encontraba semidormido recostado sobre la hierba, el cual al oírlo, no pudo evitar el abrir sus ojos y mirarlo con curiosidad− tal parece que si Himawari no te persigue con un látigo tu no entrenas nada.

Jejeje no lo digas ni de broma –responde con una sonrisa y una actitud relajada, mientras continua recostado en la hierba− Por cierto, no esperaba verte tan pronto.

Fue una misión muy sencilla, afortunadamente la terminamos rápido, porque inmediatamente después recibí un comunicado del hokage. Ahora mismo me dirijo a su oficina a ver qué es lo que se le ofrece ¿Quieres acompañarme? –pregunta con una sonrisa amable el joven de blanca gabardina y aretes de estrella−

No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí a descansar –con una sonrisa y tono relajado menciona el joven moreno, antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente y dejar que el sonido del viento y las aves lo llevaran nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo una vez que su hermano se fue−

De acuerdo, suerte cuando Himawari se entere –dice con su típica sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, antes de cubrirse con la capucha de la gabardina y desaparecer, haciendo que Yoh tuviera un leve escalofrió por su comentario al imaginar la reacción de su prometida−

**…**

Tenemos que darnos prisa Kuro-chan, Hokage-sama nos necesita ¨me pregunto ¿Qué podrá ser tan importante como para sacarme de la misión a la que me acababa de mandar?¨ −piensa con preocupación una joven de piel clara ojos y cabello café oscuros, el cual se mecía con el viento mientras iba montada sobre un enorme lobo negro, el cual daba grandes saltos de rama en rama a toda velocidad, al igual que hacia Akamaru en sus tiempos de juventud−

**…**

¡Papaaaaaaaaá! –Grita la de ojos jade a lo largo del pasillo, mientras corre en dirección a la oficina de su progenitor, aun indignada por creer que a su hermano le darían otra misión y con toda intención de exigir una propia (y aun sin saber que la anterior misión del rubio fue obtenida a base de un chantaje)−

¡Himawari no corras así, vas a chocar con alguien! –Exclama el rubio menor desde lejos en un intento por detener a su hermana, con lo cual lo único que logra es llamar la atención de los que se encontraban esperando en la oficina del Hokage (Hotaru, Hikari y Ryou)−

…−Al escuchar ruido afuera de la oficina del Hokage decidió asomarse para ver qué era lo que sucedia, y a lo lejos logro distinguir a una joven Himawari que corría a toda velocidad en esa dirección y al hacerlo no pudo evitar el recordar la anécdota que tan risueñamente su tía Sakura les había contado sobre el primer beso de su padre con el hokage y decidida a no cometer ese mismo error (y a que nadie le robara su primer beso) decide hacer a un lado a Ryou y luego moverse ella, de ese modo si la Uzumaki se estrellaba seria únicamente contra el escritorio del Hokage, cosa que fue observada por su hermana, quien puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro al ver lo mucho que su hermanita cuidaba del peliblanco−

Hola Himawari, Menma ¿Cómo están? –con la amabilidad y educación que lo caracteriza saluda el joven Ryou a los recién llegados con una sonrisa en su rostro−

¡Hola Ryou, Hikari! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –frenando con mucho esfuerzo, dejando un rastro de humo a su paso y deteniéndose a unos escasos milímetros de estrellarse en el escritorio, dice la de ojos jade con la alegría y energía que la caracterizaba−

¡Hikari, Ryou! Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí –menciona el rubio menor con algo de dificultad debido a la fatiga (su hermana sí que era veloz) −

Mandaron llamar a mi hermana y mi hermana me invito y yo invite a Ryou –con la seriedad que la caracteriza, responde la menor de los Uchiha, aunque internamente un poco molesta por el escándalo que armaba la Uzumaki−

¿Y ustedes? – pregunta Ryou con su calma usual y con algo de curiosidad−

Vine a entregar el informe de la misión –responde el rubio con una sonrisa mientras muestra el pergamino a sus compañeros de equipo−

¡Y yo a exigir una nueva! –Exclama la Uzumaki con tono de reclamo a su padre mientras le hace frente− ¡No es justo que a Menma le des otra misión y a mi no!

Himawari ahora no es el momento de… −dice un poco nervioso ante los reclamos de su hija, después de todo ella cuando se enojaba podía llegar a ser peor que Sakura, pero la verdadera razón de su nerviosismo era el poco respeto que su hija le estaba mostrando tanto como padre, como hokage, pero ya hablaría con ella de eso después−

Por cierto, ¿Cuál es la nueva misión de mi hermana? –pregunta con impaciencia la menor de los Uchiha interrumpiendo la discusión de los Uzumaki−

Se lo diré en cuanto llegue quien hace falta –dice el rubio mayor a la peliazul, resignado a la poca autoridad con la que contaba ante esta nueva generación, sin poder evitar el comparar a su hija con la Uchiha menor y pensar que a pesar de ser polos opuestos, aun así son bastante parecidas y sin poderlo evitar que a su mente vinieran recuerdos de su juventud y que una leve sonrisa se posara en su rostro−¨tal como Saske y yo¨

¡Padre/papá! –exclaman con sorpresa al unísono ambas hermanas al ver llegar a su progenitor, ya que se suponía su regreso a casa seria varios días después−

Tú también lo sentiste ¿Verdad Naruto? –menciona Saske con seriedad, ignorando el llamado de sus hijas debido a la gravedad del asunto−

¨Parece que la situación es más seria de lo que pensé¨ −piensa preocupada, antes de poner una expresión serena y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, para luego sacar un pergamino de invocación y aparecer una bandeja con una jarra de té y ofrecerles amablemente− siempre es mejor discutir estos asuntos con un poco de té

… Niños esperen afuera –dice con tono y mirada seria a los jóvenes ninjas el pelinegro mayor, a lo cual la mayoría de ellos responden con indignación−

¡¿Qué?! –exclaman las dos kunoichis menores al unísono, molestas por ser dejadas de lado−

De acuerdo –menciona el joven peliblanco antes de darse la vuelta e ir en dirección a la puerta con intención de obedecer la orden de sus superiores, pero es detenido por una mano en el hombro perteneciente a su compañera peliazul−

¡Tú no vas a ningún lado Ryou! Ni nosotros tampoco –un poco molesta por la actitud de su amigo peliblanco dice mientras lo sujeta del hombro, para luego retomar su posición al ver que este detuvo su marcha−

Es cierto, también somos ninjas y tenemos derecho a saber que está pasando –con tono calmo y una mirada seria dice el ninja de ojos jade con determinación, mientras observa a su padre a los ojos en busca de respuestas−

¡No nos pueden dejar afuera! – exclama en tono desafiante la Uzumaki, mientras reclama con su mirada a su padre reusándose a ser dejada de lado−

Por favor entiendan, aun son genin y esto puede ser demasiado peligroso para ustedes –con seriedad en su voz y en su mirada (inusual en el) dice el actual hokage, en un intento de hacer entender a los genin lo complicado de la situación−

¡Hikari! Espera afuera –al ver que la menor de sus hijas iba a seguir insistiendo y que no entendía de razones no le quedó más remedio que interferir con voz firme y autoritaria−

…Está bien, vámonos Ryou –responde con resignación la menor de las peliazules, seguida de cerca por el joven peliblanco (quien había querido irse desde un principio), antes de ser detenida antes de salir por su hermana−

Luego te contare lo que se diga en la reunión –dice con una cálida sincera sonrisa a su pequeña hermana, mientras le pone una taza de té en las manos, a lo cual su hermana responde con un asentimiento de cabeza y devolviéndole la sonrisa, antes de salir de la habitación−

Esperemos afuera – Con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sujeta en hombro de su hermana responde en un último intento por hacerla desistir de permanecer en ese lugar, para luego dar paso a una expresión seria (tan poco usual en el cómo en su padre), después de todo al ver el rostro y la mirada del hokage lo supo, sea lo que fuera que estuviere pasando era demasiado serio−

Pero…−menciona en un débil murmuro la de ojos jade, aun sin resignarse a ser echada de la habitación, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su hermano, supo que lo mejor era admitir su derrota y dejar el lugar junto con el−

**…**

Hotaru no hace falta que tomes esa actitud con nosotros, se perfectamente que has estado escuchando atentamente toda la conversación –dice en su tono usual después de un rato de estar conversando con Naruto y que la mayor de sus hijas solo se dedicara a servir el té con una amable sonrisa−

Ya veo –dice antes de cambiar su cálida mirada a una fría, para posteriormente exponer su punto de vista− Ya que aún no sabemos ¿Qué? o ¿Quién? es el enemigo ni ¿Qué es lo que quiere? En ese caso lo mejor será hacer una misión de reconocimiento, sugiero un grupo pequeño para no llamar la atención, pero lo suficientemente poderoso para poder aniquilar lo que se interponga en su camino, quisiera nominar a mi antiguo equipo y a mí para esta misión –con determinación y frialdad en su mirada y palabra menciona la ninja de cabellera azulina segura de que sus decisiones eran las correctas−

Por eso están aquí –menciona el pelinegro mayor con seriedad, antes de que un grupo de dos ninjas con gabardina aparecieran en la oficina−

Que gusto verlos –con una sonrisa en su rostro dice al ver a los recién llegados, ya que pese a que la capucha de las gabardinas les cubría el rostro, sabía perfectamente bien de quien se trataba−

¿Cómo han estado? Por cierto Hao ¿Cómo se porta Yoh?

Holgazaneando como siempre –quitándose la capucha y respondiendo con una sonrisa serena se puede apreciar a un moreno de larga cabellera−

Dejemos las formalidades de lado –dice el pelinegro mayor antes de continuar con las explicaciones para los recién llegados−

**…**

¨Lo voy a matar¨ −piensa molesta la joven de ojos jade mientras intenta espiar por la rendija al enterarse que su futuro esposo se había saltado no solo el entrenamiento que ella le había preparado, sino también el que se suponía que debería de hacer por obligación como genin−

Hermana muévete que no me dejas ver –dice al momento de empujar un poco la cabeza de su hermana para poder observar mejor la situación desde las rendijas de ventilación del techo de la oficina del hokage donde se encontraban ocultos−

No deberíamos estar aquí –menciona nervioso mientras intenta hacer entrar en razón al resto de sus compañeros y a la Uzumaki, ya que hasta donde el sabia espiar en las misiones de los demás ninjas podía meterlos en problemas y peor aún espiar en la oficina del Hokage y más si esta en junta−

Silencio Ryou que luego no alcanzamos a escuchar –algo molesta y haciendo callar a su compañero dice mientras se acerca aún más a la rendija en un intento por mejorar su audición−

**…**

Ustedes son los ninjas más fuertes de su generación y los mejor calificados para esta misión, el destino del mundo ninja depende de ustedes –menciona con seriedad el actual Hokage a los miembros del anterior equipo 7, parado frente al portal que junto con Saske acaba de crear para transportarlos al lugar donde sea que se esté produciendo la anormalidad−

Descuide, nosotros nos encargaremos –dice la mayor de las peliazules con seguridad en su voz y en su mirada, antes de voltear a ver a su padre a modo de despedida silenciosa, el cual le responde de igual manera, antes de oír un crujido proveniente del techo y de que la ventila cayeran los jóvenes genin directo al portal−

¡Hikari! –gritan ambos Uchiha al Unísono al ver como la menor de ellos caía directo al portal y que la mayor de las peliazules se aventara en el a toda velocidad en un intento por rescatar a su hermana, para luego ser seguida de cerca por Hao−

¡Himawari! ¡Menma!–exclama con desesperación el rubio mayor al ver como sus hijos caen a lo desconocido con la intención de ir traes ellos, pero antes de poder hacerlo es detenido por el pelinegro mayor− ¡Suéltame Saske! ¡Tengo que ir por ellos!

No puedes hacerlo Naruto, eres el Hokage tu deber es proteger konoha –dice con seriedad al que alguna vez fue su rival y su hermano en un intento por hacerlo comprender el peso de sus responsabilidades, para luego ser interrumpidos por el miembro del antiguo equipo 7 que faltaba, sin darle tiempo al rubio de dar más objeciones−

No se preocupe Hokage, nosotros los protegeremos lo prometo –menciona la joven de larga cabellera con una expresión de tranquilidad y una sonrisa que transmitía calidez y seguridad, convenciendo al rubio por fin de quedarse en konoha y mas aun al entender que su amigo se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones−

Se los encargo –dice el rubio cediendo por fin, antes de entregarle el pergamino que les permitiría regresar al presente a la joven, para luego ver como esta se arrojaba a toda velocidad al portal, para posteriormente ser cerrado por el y Saske− Buena suerte

**…**

AAAAHHHHHHH!

¨Hikari¨ −piensa al momento de ver caer a su hermana y a los otros jóvenes por el portal, para luego en un pensamiento rápido sacar una cadena de su arsenal y usarla para sujetar a su hermana y atraerla en dirección hacia ella y atraparla en el aire mientras caía y aterrizar con ella en brazos suavemente− ¿Hikari te encuentras bien?

Yo estoy bien, pero ¿Ryou y los otros…? –pregunta algo preocupada por sus amigos y compañeros, sobre todo por el peliblanco−

Lo importante es que tú estés a salvo –con una sonrisa cálida y los ojos cerrados menciona a su hermana, para luego al momento de abrirlos y ver la expresión de preocupación de está, tranquilizarla− además Hao y Eruru…

No te preocupes por ellos, están bien –dice el joven pelilargo con una sonrisa serena mientras sostiene a un Uzumaki en cada brazo−

Aunque creo que Ryou está un poco mareado –menciona con una leve sonrisa mientras carga con cuidado a un aturdido peliblanco, quien por cierto mostraba los ojos en espiral clásicos de su condición−

Ya que todos se encuentran bien, la pregunta ahora sería ¿Dónde estamos? –con aires de liderazgo típicos de los Uchiha dice la menor de los Uchiha antes de ser interrumpida por la Uzumaki−

Cierto, por alguna extraña razón este lugar se me hace familiar –observando todo con cuidado menciona la de ojos jade, mientras con una mano sobre la frente forma una especie de visera en un intento por observar mejor y ver si podía reconocer el lugar−

Ahora que lo mencionas a mí también –imitando a su hermana mientras intenta reconocer el lugar dice el joven rubio, antes de que él y su amigo peliblanco pusieran una mano sobre su frente−

La pregunta correcta no es ¿Dónde? si no ¿Cuándo? El portal por el que venimos nos permite volver al lugar del pasado a donde sea que se dé o se vaya a dar una interferencia, ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar algo que no se suponga que deba de estar ahí –menciona con frialdad en su mirada y seriedad en su voz− Eruru según lo que dijo el Hokage los que no pertenezcan a este periodo de tiempo deberán tener un aroma distintivo, así que ya sabes que hacer.

Sí, jutsu de invocación –con seguridad dice la joven de ojos cafés y larga cabellera de color oscuro antes de hacer los sellos correspondientes e invocar a una jauría de lobos− Kuro-chan te lo encargo

Entendido ¡Y ya te he dicho que no me llames Kuro-chan! –responde molesto el lobo líder de gran tamaño antes de dispersarse junto con su jauría y cumplir con su misión−

Hao –dice la mayor de las peliazules sin siquiera voltear a verle, pero sabiendo de antemano que el joven moreno entendería su petición silenciosa−

De acuerdo – con su ya típica sonrisa menciona, antes de hacer un jutsu de invocación y hacer aparecer un águila, la cual traía una cámara espía atada en su cuerpo, lo que permitía tener una amplia visión del panorama que sobrevolara y gracias a ello formar un mapa− aquí tienes Hotaru –dándole el mapa que había logrado formar gracias a su águila con una de sus típicas sonrisas dice el pelilargo a la mayor de los Uchihas, haciendo que esta interrumpa su búsqueda−

Ya veo, si el mapa es correcto creo saber en qué momento llegamos, y es de vital importancia que nos demos prisa o el futuro de todos nosotros y el de nuestros padres correrá peligro –menciona con seriedad antes de activar su línea sucesoria− Hikari por favor ayúdame con tu Byakugan y cúbreme las espaldas, de esa forma podremos observar todo el perímetro.

Sí –responde aun algo asombrada por el cambio de actitud de su hermana antes de activar su técnica ocular e ir a su lado, después de todo nunca antes la había visto en una misión y aun que sabía que podía llegar a ser seria y un poco fría, con ella siempre se mostraba amable, cálida y hasta tierna−

¡Lo encontré! – Exclama después de un rato de estar buscando con su byakugan activado y finalmente localizar a lo lejos una figura con una red y color de chakra distinto a todos los demás−

**…**

Así que este es el mundo de Naruto ¡Entonces el pergamino funciono! –se dice a si misma con emoción, para luego observar con detenimiento su nueva apariencia mientras los sonidos y sensaciones del bosque inundan sus sentidos− Que extraño, a pesar de verse todo como un anime se siente como si fuera real, incluso puedo sentir el viento en mi…bueno, en mi cara no porque traigo mascara, pero eso da igual ahora, debo concentrarme en mi misión ¡Que emoción! Incluso puedo sentir el poder corriendo por mis venas ¿Me pregunto qué podré hacer aparte del genjutsu? No es momento para eso, concéntrate, para empezar… ¿En qué lugar estoy y en que capitulo llegue? –se dice a si misma mientras busca con la mirada alguna pista o cualquier cosa que le pueda indicar el momento y lugar de su llegada, antes de escuchar unas voces en la cercanía y usar sus recién adquiridas habilidades ninjas para llegar al lugar y espiar a los dueños de las voces sin ser notada−

…Tendré que empezar contigo, Naruto. Pero no aquí…vamos a otro lugar, tú debes saber a dónde me refiero –menciona el último de los Uchiha presente dispuesto a comenzar su marcha al lugar predestinado para su batalla, dándole la espalda al rubio de ojos azules mientras este lo observa en silencio−

¨perfecto, tal parece que llegue en el momento correcto¨ −piensa con emoción mientras se alegra de su buena suerte, para seguir observando la situación y tomar posición para preparar su ataque una vez llegado el momento correcto−

La verdad es que siempre supe en mi corazón que no podía hacer nada por ti −la de ojos jade dice entre lágrimas débilmente antes de tomar fuerzas para hacer un último intento por detener a su excompañero de ir al campo de batalla a enfrentar a su amigo− ¡Pero te amo! Siempre me he preocupado por ti más de lo que tú crees, si hubiera sido capaz de tomar todo tu dolor lo hubiera hecho con gusto para poder consolarte. Pero aquí estamos de nuevo, y lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme y llorar ¡Soy muy patética! –menciona mientras lagrimas escapan de sus ojos y los recuerdos de su despedida con el pelinegro menor asaltan su mente y un ¨gracias¨ resuena en su memoria− pero…Saske-kun, si aún hay lugar para mí en tu corazón. Por muy pequeño que este sea… ¡Entonces…por favor te lo pido…no te marches!

Perfecto Sakura, ahora solo cambiemos ese feo genjutsu –complacida y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro ante las palabras de la pelirosa menciona al ver como Sakura suplicaba al Uchiha mientras esta lloraba amargamente para luego, al momento en el que el pelinegro aplicara su genjutsu la pelirroja activara el suyo, alterando los recuerdos de la pelirosa y borrando de la mente de la de ojos jade todo los momentos de desprecio y desilusión hechos a su persona por el Uchiha−

Saske es tu turno –con una sonrisa ladina y con intenciones de cambiar los sentires del Uchiha hacia su compañera, apunta su ataque en dirección al pelinegro, antes de ser interrumpida por la llegada del grupo de ninjas alternos−

¡Aléjate de nuestro padre! –Ordena la peliazul menor al ver como la peliroja enmascarada estaba en una posición similar a la que suelen usar los Yamanaka para su técnica especial y ver como esta apuntaba en dirección a su padre−

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunta la joven en traje de ANBU al momento de ver a quienes se interponían en su camino−

Eso no es asunto tuyo –mencionan al unísono las dos genin en un intento por hacer callar a la intrusa−

Ya veo, así que son producto del SasuHina, entonces me imagino que ustedes dos deben ser hijos del NaruSaku –con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y confiada de su éxito, menciona luego de analizar rápidamente con la mirada a los recién llegados− ¨Que extraño, esos dos se parecen a Hao y a Bakura, bueno eso no tiene importancia¨ −piensa al momento de ver a Ryou y al Hatake, después de todo como perteneciente al mundo real podía fácilmente encontrar el parecido, aun así decido restarle importancia y continuar con su discurso− espero que hayan disfrutado su existencia, porque sepan que ese es un error que no se repetirá dos veces

¡Nuestra existencia no es ningún error! –dice la joven de ojos azules indignada ante tal afirmación, convencida de sus palabras−

Cierto, nuestros padres se aman –seguro de sí mismo y de sus vocablos el Uzumaki protesta, ante la mirada de desprecio recibida por parte de la fan perteneciente a otro mundo−

Están equivocados, lo de sus padres no es amor, es simple costumbre, cariño o hermandad y lo de Saske y Hinata ni siquiera sé qué cosa es, después de todo ni siquiera se han hablado, además todo mundo sabe que el canon establecido es Hinata con Naruto y Saske con Sakura –con soberbia y burla menciona la joven perteneciente a nuestro mundo antes de ser interrumpida por la peliazul menor−

Si eso crees ven y dime eso a la cara –activando sus dojutsus oculares y con ira en su tono de voz y su mirada dice de modo amenazante a la pelirroja de ojos ámbar−

No, no, no, Yo no seré tu oponente –menciona con sorna y una sonrisa ladina mientras mueve su dedo índice de un lado a otro, enfureciendo aún más a la peliazul menor, mientras la mayor analizaba la situación en silencio− tu oponente será Nishi Uchiha –con una sonrisa y asiéndose a un lado, de detrás de la pelirroja aparece de entre las sombras una joven de entre dieciséis y dieciocho con una larga cabellera negra y ojos verdes, de los cuales se podía apreciar un gran rencor se destilaba, rencor que pareció incrementarse al ver el sharingan de la peliazul−

Bien por mí –con una sonrisa prepotente y confiada de sí misma y de su victoria se dispone a ir a la batalla, antes de ser detenida por la mano de su hermana− ¿Qué sucede Hermana? ¿Por qué me detienes?

Lo siento Hikari, será la próxima vez –menciona con una sonrisa cálida y serena y con aparente tranquilidad a la peliazul menor antes de cambiar su semblante por uno más serio− este no es el oponente indicado para ti

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? si no es tan grande y ni siquiera tiene el sharingan –objeta la menor de las hermanas con indignación, para luego ver como su hermana mostraba un semblante serio y una fría mirada a su oponente−

Te graduaste hace poco, así que aun eres muy joven para entender pero… este oponente a pesar de su poder, es demasiado peligroso para ti –menciona con seriedad mientras observa todo el odio que destila su oponente en la mirada−

¨Voy a sobrepasar al Sharingan… ¡Con mi propio poder!" –resonaba en la mente de cabello negro y ojos jade, quien miraba con rencor a las hermanas que poseían los ojos que a ella le habían sido negados−

* * *

><p>^^´ Primero que nada Sorry por la tardanza. Respecto a los reviews:<p>

**Yukime Hiwatari:** nwn Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustara y espero y que el progreso de la historia te haya gustado (-w- por cierto, los hijos NH y SS que van a salir en la histororia son OC reales hechos por fans).

**nn: **owo Te lo agradezco y espero y el avance de la historia sea de tu interés.


End file.
